


Domestics

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breakup, Dancing, Dating, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers, Voyager, girls night, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: A collection of short stories about your favorite crew from the Delta Quadrant.
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kes/B'Elanna/Janeway, Kes/Neelix (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates as written. Each one will stand on it's own or briefly reference others. Just a bunch of fluff. Longer stories posted separately. Enjoy :)
> 
> This one is for all of you who know Kes and Neelix were toxic, but still deserved a real break up scene. I got you<3

“Kes to Neelix,” Kes tapped her comm as she left Sick Bay. The Doctor had checked every corner of her mind and was finally satisfied that the Tieran was gone.

“Hello, Sweeting.” Neelix’s voice sounded so relieved. It broke her heart a little, thinking about what she was about to do.

“We need to talk.”

"Alright. I’ll meet you in your quarters in three shakes of a shelbolb’s tail.” His voice was light, but Kes sensed trepidation.

She couldn’t stop a sad smile from reaching her face. Whatever a shelbolb was, she hoped it was fast. Her courage was already slipping.

***

The door buzzed. “Open.”

“Oh, Sweeting I’m so glad you’re okay. We can put all that business behind us and-”

Neelix reached for her hands, but she moved them and cut him off.

“Actually, I don’t think I can.” she whispered. This was so much harder than she thought it would be.

“What?”

“Neelix, what I said at the table, I meant.”

“No. No, Kes that was Tieran. He was controlling you.”

“Not yet. Not  fully . He was getting to me, definitely, but at that point it was more like his temper mixing with my own. Making me speak before I thought.”

"I do feel like that sometimes, Neelix. I’m not mad anymore, though, which makes this so much harder.” Her voice broke on the last word. Did he have to look at her like that?

“Makes what so much harder, Kes.”

“Please, let me explain everything before you respond. You deserve to know.”

Neelix nodded. “I will.”

“When I met you, I was so young. You were the first person I had ever seen who wasn’t Ocampan. You were kind and funny and you got me to the surface. I loved you for it."

Neelix parted his lips, but stayed true to his word.

“Now I’m three years old. I know my mind. My experiences have taught me our relationship isn’t good for either of us. Right now, no one is getting hurt, but that may not always be the case. I do have my own friends, Neelix, but I rarely tell you about them because you get jealous. I need to be completely free for awhile. To live the rest of my life for myself. ” Kes finished with a breath and looked at Neelix. 

“I- don’t know what to say, Kes. I suppose I should apologize first. I had no idea you felt this way.” Color spread on Neelix’s cheeks, and Kes realized he  was ashamed.

“There’s nothing _to_ say. You just need to understand. I do still want to be your friend, if you’ll allow me, but I don’t want romance in my life right now. My studies with Tuvok and the Doctor are picking up and I want to put my energy into them, into myself.”

Neelix nodded and reached for her hand again. This time she didn’t pull away. “I love you, Kes. More than anything. Your happiness is the most important thing in this universe to me. I will always be your friend.”

“You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.”

Neelix gave a half-hearted smile and stood up. “Dinner is in a few hours. I had better get started on it.”

“Of course... Thank you.”

Neelix turned around, “What for?”

“Everything.”


	2. Sleepless in the Delta Quadrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at Starfleet is a Nerd and hates sleepovers, but Kes doesn’t have that problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to see these three wonderful women being great together, so here you go!

Kes  was bored. She hadn’t realized how much time she spent with Neelix until she wasn’t with him anymore. After what felt like her hundredth episode of an old Earth soap opera, she decided to do something about it.

She made her way to the Captain’s ready room.

***

“Come in. Hello, Kes!”

“Hello, Captain. Are you busy?”

“Not at all. I  just  finished this report, though if it’s something long, I may have to ask you to wait until after this shift. I have a meeting with Commander Chakotay in 10 minutes.”

“It’s not long at all, Captain.  I wondered- well, I’ve had a lot of free time lately and I hoped, if you want to, you would come to a girls’ night I want to throw together tomorrow. We could watch movies from Earth and... talk.”

Janeway cocked an eyebrow. Three years ago, if anyone asked that asked that she  probably  would have thrown them in the brig. But everything was so different now. She had to admit a girls’ night sounded fun. There was always so much testosterone on the bridge.

And Kes needed it. A lot of the crew had reported seeing her withdrawn in the past week. “That sounds nice, Kes. I’m honored. Will you invite any others?"

“Well, I was thinking B’Elanna.” 

Janeway  nearly  choked on her coffee. “B’Elanna?”

“I know she might not like the idea, but I would rather invite her and have her decline, than not and have her angry at me. I want to make friends, not push them away.”

“No, it's a wonderful idea. We could all do with some time away from the boys.”

“I’m so glad. I’ll come to you with a time early tomorrow. I want to make sure everyone can fit it in their schedule.” Kes hopped up and glided out, beaming.

The Captain shook her head. She was still in disbelief when Chakotay walked in. 

“Something on your mind, Captain.”

“Chakotay! Is it that time already?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Our fears  are confirmed. Kes seems be taking her breakup with Mr. Neelix a bit roughly.”

“Oh?” 

“She  just  asked me if I would come to a ‘girls’ night’ she’s hosting tomorrow. And she told me she wants to invite B’Elanna.”

Chakotay laughed. 

“Normally, I wouldn't consider it, but she needs someone. And I’ve had my share of heartbreak.  Maybe  I can make it easier for her.” Janeway paused and chuckled. “She said we're watching old Earth movies.”

Chakotay leaned in with a devilish grin. “Captain, I mean no disrespect, but you  just  got invited to a sleepover.”

Janeway looked at him like he had said the replicators could no longer make coffee.

***

Kes had to search for a while to find B’Elanna, but she finally caught up with her leaving the mess hall.

“B’Elanna!”

Kes’ yell caught B'Elanna off guard, and she  nearly  dropped her padd. She spun around, trying to put on some sort of smile. “Kes.”

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Really ?” B’Elanna could feel her smile failing. Kes was always so cheery. It made the Klingon part of her cringe. But she wanted to be nice. 

“Yes. You see, I have some free time on my hands and I put together a girls’ night for tomorrow. I hoped you'd come.”

“Uhh, can I check my schedule?  I might  have a late shift.” A little white lie, but she needed something to fall back on.

“Of course. When you find a time, let me know. I have to tell the Captain.”

“The Captain?”

“Mm-hmm.” Kes nodded and walked away, humming. 

Once she was out of earshot, B’Elanna commed Harry. “I need advice now!”

“Okay? Come to my quarters. I’m off-duty for now.”

She rushed in and wasn’t surprised when the first person she saw was Tom, looking  slightly  disheveled. She smirked but grew serious again when Harry came into view.

“What is it?”

She didn’t know where to start. “ I think,  I think  Kes invited me to a sleepover?”

Tom let out a surprised laugh. “What?”

“She took me by surprise outside of the mess hall and asked me to a girls’ night, but the way she said it screamed sleepover. I told her I had to check my schedule.”

Tom piped up before Harry could pick his jaw off the ground. “B’Elanna, you have to go. I’ve talked to Kes. This break up hit her hard. She needs friends. People to tell her it’s okay to be sad but that she doesn’t have to go back to him to be happy.”

Harry and B’Elanna stared at him. “I’ve had a lot of break ups!” he shrugged.

“Tom’s right. If she feels comfortable enough to ask you, you should go. I can sympathize with not wanting to be in that sort of social situation, though.”

Tom eyed him. “Not with you. Back on Earth. I was always the one who fell asleep first.”

The lieutenant chuckled and pulled him for a kiss. “I’d say space hasn’t  really  changed _that_ , Har.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving before you two make me sick, and I actually have to cancel.”

“B’Elanna to Kes.”

“I’m here.”

“Good news. I’m free all evening tomorrow. You can pick a time.”

“That’s fantastic. How about seven to meet up. My quarters.”

“Sounds great.” This was going to be very interesting.

***

The next evening came more  quickly  than any of them expected. Janeway and B’Elanna reached Kes' quarters at the same time.

“Captain.”

“B’Elanna. I’m glad you came. I must admit I have no idea what to expect."

“Me neither, but I couldn’t say no to Kes.”

The door opened, and and Kes greeted them, looking happier than she had in a long time. 

“You’re  just  in time. I replicated a piz-za and have a tube of something called cookie dough on order when we’re ready.”

They stepped in and gasped.  A projection of the Milky Way and the constellations surrounding Kes’ planet covered the ceiling. It sparked and danced in ornate patterns. Each different, but all feeling like home. 

“This is beautiful.” Janeway breathed. 

“I’ve picked up some holo skills over the years.” Kes said  proudly .

She directed them to her couch, which she'd moved to face her view screen. “Martin in Engineering helped me set this up. I can play old Earth movies, rom-coms, on this now. 

“Rom-coms?” B’Elanna sounded skeptical.

“Stands for Romantic Comedies. There was a mini unit on the most popular ones in my Earth Studies class.” Janeway mused. “I remember particularly enjoying one called Moonstruck.”

“I heard about that one on my colony. Never got around to watching it, though.” B'Elanna mused.

“Do you want to go with that one, then?” Kes asked.

“Why not?” Janeway chuckled.

They got settled on the couch and started the movie.

As it went on they all got more comfortable. Kes tucked her feet up, B’Elanna reclined, and Janeway even let her hair fall around her shoulders.

The movie was good, if a bit old fashioned. They scoffed at some of the more ancient concepts of marriage and luck, but it was fun. They savored the pizza. Kes used traditional Earth flavors with a nice Ocompan twist. It put them at ease and made them giddy. 

They giggled through the end of the movie and started reminiscing about their own misfortunes of love.

“I had a boyfriend exactly like that first guy. He was nice and all, but there was no passion. His idea of a wild night was _not_ watching the news.” B’Elanna laughed.

“I almost stabbed him, I got so frustrated, if you catch my meaning.” She wiggled an eyebrow.

Janeway waved her hand. “My first boyfriend was very  similar to  the second man, full of spirit. He fell for me right away, but I had no idea how to respond. I was in my first year at the Academy and had  absolutely  no time for his ridiculous grand gestures. I felt bad when I broke up with him, but his energy couldn’t  be matched .” 

Kes was silent for a minute then a grin spread across her face. “I always say Neelix was my first boyfriend but that’s not  entirely  true.”

“What?” B’Elanna and Janeway gasped at the same time. 

“There was a boy in my third year of school who I had the biggest crush on. I was only three or four months old, but I wanted to marry him. So one day, during our break, I went up to him with half my sandwich and asked if he would be my boyfriend. He agreed, and we were inseparable for a full day.”

“Oh no.” B’Elanna groaned.

“Oh yes. The next day, I got to school early to meet him. When I got there I saw Seleen. I asked her what she was doing, and she told me she was meeting her new boyfriend.  Just  then he walked in, looked at both of us, and ran. I turned to the girl and slapped her, I was so angry. My parents got an interesting report for the school that day.” 

All three dissolved into fits of laughter.

Once they recovered, Kes spoke again. “Thank you for coming. I know you were both skeptical, but it cheered me up so much! The Ocampa never had anything like this. Our children stay close to their parents for a long time.”

Janeway scoffed. “I wish that had been my parents' philosophy. From kindergarten to eighth grade they made me go to every single one I  was asked  to. Thought it would develop my people skills. For a girl whose idea of fun was physics equations in my room, it was a nightmare. The other girls never failed to put me in the center of whatever embarrassing game they had going. I think this is the first one Ive been to that hasn't involved humiliation.”

“I’m afraid I’ve got you beat, Captain.” B’Elanna challenged. “I  was invited  to exactly one of these things when I was about seven. Only reason was because the mother made the girl invite everyone in the class. Being the only one with forehead ridges was a distinct disadvantage that night.” Her face clouded over as she moved her toes through the carpet.

“That’s awful!" Kes gasped. "You should have told me. I could have planned something else.”

B’Elanna’s head snapped up. “No! This is fun.  Really. It’ll be a much better memory.” A smile lit up her face.

Kes’ mood changed. “I'm glad. I seem to lack _fun_ right now.”

“Oh, Kes,” Janeway wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. “I promise it’ll be better.  Maybe  not tomorrow, next week, or even next month, but it will be okay.”

Kes sniffed. “ I think  I’m scared. I know I’m not alone on this ship, but I was so close to Neelix for so long. I didn’t try to make other close friends, and now it feels too late.

“But it’s not.” B’Elanna said after a moment of silence.

“What?”

“I hear people talk in Engineering. Most of them are close during work hours but don’t know what to say on their off time. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Kes, this night is a brilliant idea. We could do it for the whole crew. Holo-emitters can project these movies even better than a view screen.

"We could put movies on every week in the mess hall and have refreshments. Space is pretty dead right now. It wouldn’t hurt anything.”

Janeway thought about it. “It would give the crew something other than work to talk about. Even expose similar interests for people. Spark new relationships.” She gave Kes a meaningful glance. Kes blushed but looked excited at the idea. 

“I’ll start a schedule now.”

“B’Elanna, it can wait until tomorrow. Let’s stay for a while longer. Besides we haven’t had dessert. As I remember, that was the best part of these nights.”

“I’ll get it now!” Kes jumped over to the replicator. She came back with a tube cookie dough and three spoons. They all dug in as another movie began. This one called _Some Like It Hot._

The night wore on, and they talked and laughed and forgot their stresses.

In the glow of the screen they began to nod off. Janeway first, with her head on Kes’ shoulder. Then B’Elanna, sitting on the floor, resting her head on Kes’ knee. Kes looked around and grinned. Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rom coms mentioned are some of my favorites. Check them out if you can:) Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom likes old Earth movies

Harry was exhausted. He'd had a late shift on the bridge, then B'Elanna needed him for an emergency repair in Engineering. There hadn't even been time for dinner until now.

Sitting alone in the mess hall, Harry got lost in the stars outside the window. Blinking diamonds in the vast dark. A noise from behind startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see what it was. Tom slinked in.

"Harry! You're up late."

"Double shift," he sighed.

Tom sauntered over and stood in front the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it. I mean completely terrifying, but beautiful."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"I come here when I can't sleep. Usually it's just me, but company is always welcome." He glanced at Harry.

"Alright, what do you want? You're only poetic when you're trying to get something from me."

Tom jumped into the chair next to Harry and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. I'm watching old Oscar nominated films, because well, why not. And I just finished _La La Land_. The movie itself was mediocre at best, but there was one scene. The couple danced above the city. It was amazing. I've been practicing, but I haven't found a partner."

Harry blushed a deep red. "You want me to be your partner?"

"If you want." Tom's tone was nonchalant, but his eyes were a different story.

"I... don't know the steps."

Tom beamed. "That's alright. They're easy. I'll show you."

He pulled Harry to his feet and began directing his hips. 

"Wait, what if Neelix comes in and sees?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, I guess not." Harry smiled to himself.

"Good. Now just follow my lead."

Their feet moved in sync and each time Harry tripped a little less. 

It was exhilarating, dancing with Tom. Every time they touched, Harry's skin lit up. 

Time stopped until the lights began to brighten. 

"It can't be morning," Harry exclaimed. 

"Oops," Tom laughed as he sank into a chair. His brow had a film of sweat that caught the light and made him glow. "You need to get some sleep?"

"Probably." Harry moved to the door, reluctantly.

"Mind if I join you?" Tom said as he gazed out the window.

Harry stared at him. "Follow my lead."

Tom's smile was as bright as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos always appreciated ;)


End file.
